


Play the game (of love)

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Evil Jim Moriarty, Evil John, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapped John, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team as Family, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: After everything that happened, they finally thought they could be a happy family. Not normal, but happy at least.An old enemy reappears, however, and their fairy tale becomes another nightmare. And after all those years away, Moriarty finally realized his mistakes and decided that taking a few advice from other people cannot be so bad after all.And he got a new puppet to play with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope I stay inspired to write more of this because I have a wonderful idea.
> 
> Enjoy your reading, and if you like, leave kudos and comment!

It was supposed to be a big happy Christmas dinner. They were supposed to be united as a family, exchange gifts, eat delicious food. Maybe have an argument or two, but nothing that would ruin the celebration. After all, Rosie was already two and she did get upset when someone fought, especially when it was her daddy and uncle (who were, most usually, the ones fighting).

But that was not how Christmas went, and a single mistake of all of the involved at the same moment brought catastrophic endings to what could have been perfect. Because at a simple burning turkey, all the adults had left their places and ran to the kitchen, leaving small, baby Rosie alone. And those short minutes were enough to destroy the celebration entirely.

When they came back, the turkey now safe and he oven not on fire, all of them froze on the spot, and a choked sound came out of John’s mouth in a despair attempt to hold himself together.

Not only the living room was filled with men in black suits and big guns, but James Moriarty was standing right in the middle of it, holding an strangely calm Rosie Watson on his arms. He was rocking her, smiling at the little baby, and once all of them were back in the Holmes’ living room, he turned to them and smiled.

“Look! The entire family reunited once more. Or should I say, for the first time?” he said, all sarcastic, with a big smile that seemed genuine for a serial killer while he bopped Rosie’s little nose. “You surely do miracles little miss. Without you, there would be no way of reuniting all people Sherlock loves in the same room. Wonderful, how children make people come out of their shells.” He said, smiling up at the people in front of him. “How are you all doing?”

“Moriarty” John choked out, never having felt so powerless in his entire life. “Let her go. This is not a game”

“Of course it is. I learned a lot, dear John, in my years of exile. After all, you didn’t really think I would let Sherlock play me a fool like that, did you?” he laughed, rolling his eyes. “I watched you all for a long time. I even learned some tricks that I swear I will never forget. Funny, how a small child can change the whole game” he said, humming and turning around, walking through the room with the small baby girl on his arms. “I heard your case with Charles. I watched all the rest too. The one where Mary died. She was nice. I miss her, kind of. The one where you couldn’t wait to be the damsel in distress. And the last, where I saw the Holmes family crumbling at my feet. Maybe my ego got bigger after that. Choosing friends over family, mister Holmes. Not very polite. But then again, nobody died in that room. A pity. I would really get off on you killing Mycroft” he said, turning around again to smirk at Sherlock.

“Either way, with Charles and Eurus, I learned how to have fun. Real fun. I thought giving you cases to solve and people to save was enough for my enjoyment, but I guess not. I got bored again. But this time, I have a bigger plan in my mind” he continued, tickling Rosie’s belly and making her giggle. “And this time, it involves all of you. Not only John, or Mycroft. You have a place in your heart for all the people in this room, Sherlock, and that’s your weakness. And I thought you were being honest when you told me you weren’t an angel. You might be a fallen one, Sherlock, but you still have your soft white wings” he finished, smirking at all of them and turning around. 

“Moriarty, wait” John said again, this time stepping forward. His voice was unsteady, as if he was holding back his feelings, and he looked a bit dizzy. “Wait no. Please. Not her. Not... Not her. I will play every game, I will do what you ask. Don’t take her” he begged, and Moriarty turned around slowly, raising his eyebrow.

“Anything, Doctor Watson?”

“Anything. Anything, I swear” he nodded, and he suddenly fell on his knees, legs weak from the despair of the situation. “Please. Please leave her here. Take me instead”

“John” Sherlock mumbled, a warning on his voice, but Moriarty simply smirked.

“Very good then. Let them lock you up and then I’ll release the baby girl. I don’t trust you or your family, doctor. Hope you understand” he said, but John shook his head.

“Let her down first. I don’t trust you either” he said, and Moriarty rolled his eyes before slowly placing the girl down. Then, he nodded to the guards, who walked to John and pulled him up to his feet, handcuffing him and bringing him to Moriarty.

“There we go. A fair trade” he said, smirking and waving to the others. “Goodbye. See you all soon. Very soon” he chuckled, before plugging his earphones to his iPod and leaving the house with John and the guards behind him. “Also, if any of you move before the sound of fireworks, you’ll all die. Merry Christmas”

After all of the guards left the house, they heard sounds of fireworks and suddenly, Sherlock ran to baby Rosie, picking her up almost as if she was going to get hurt and holding her close to his chest while staring at the door.

“How is he alive?!” Lestrade asked, eyes wide, while Miss Hudson shook her head, looking down at the floor sadly.

“Well, brother mine, how will we solve this?” Mycroft asked, slowly walking closer to Sherlock and being followed by all the others in the room. Luckily during that mess, Mommy and Daddy had been out for groceries and hadn’t returned again. Sherlock slowly caressed Rosie’s head and looked out of the window.

“We will wait for his move. There’s nothing we can do yet. This is chess, and it’s his turn” he muttered, while Miss Hudson let out a distressed sound. He looked down at Rosie and sighed. “We will find your dad. I promise. He will be fine”

The girl’s eyes shone, seeming to really believe in his words, and Sherlock smiled weakly.

 

“It is truly remarkable what love can do to people, don’t you think, Doctor Watson?” Moriarty asked, long after they had left the Holmes’. He was sitting in front of John, who was tied up on a chair.

“What do you want from me?” he growled, never losing his loyal and brave act, even though now Moriarty was sure it was just that. An act, to keep him from crumbling down.

“What I want is what I’ve always wanted. Sherlock. Obviously that I need you to be in danger, so I can provoke some ‘emotional context’. After all, you are his ‘pressure point’” Moriarty said, laughing softly as John squirmed. “Yes, I’ve read your blog. Very interesting, to be honest. I like the way you let Sherlock be more human in your stories. But then again, he really is like that, isn’t he? Also, how must your ego be now that you know he would do anything for you?”

“He wouldn’t do anything for me” John growled out, but Moriarty just chuckled deeply, nodding his head.

“Sure. Now to what I really want” he said, moving closer to John and tilting his head. “I know nothing I can do will make you speak. After all, I hate getting my hands dirty. But you were an army doctor and you did make some enemies in that time. So, if you don’t cooperate, I’ll bring them here and I will make them torture you like they always wanted. It won’t be pretty, and I’m not a fan of torture myself, but it will have to do”

“If you want information, you know you should have taken Mycroft” John growled through his teeth, but Moriarty laughed loudly.

“Information? Oh no, that I already have. No, I want something from you that Mycroft would never be able to give me” he said, grinning widely. “I want your skills, John Watson, because only together we can make a game that Sherlock will take ages to figure out” 

“I won’t help you with any plans” John insisted, but Moriarty just smiled widely.

“Oh you will, and you will be fantastic”


End file.
